


It's Not Easy to Be Me

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve and Bucky's first day in a new school and they meet all sorts of new and interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy to Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the final week of the challenge. I seriously could not end this until I finally just forced the ending. So if it feels forced, it was. Many apologies, but I do have to get up and go to work in the morning. I will try to do better on the next ficlet.

Steve looks over at Bucky as they walk into their new high school. "I can't do this, Buck."

"Yes, you can, Steve. Dude, look at you. You're buff." Bucky slaps Steve on the shoulder. "Look, I know it sucks that Mom and Dad had to move us to Malibu our senior year, but we need to make the best of it. At least you don't have to go back to beat the bullies up every day because they're picking on someone weaker then them. Especially since now, it won't be you you're defending." Bucky looks around, then heads in what he hopes is the right direction. After Steve's mom had passed away the year before, Bucky's parents had adopted Steve. Unfortunately, just about a week after that had all happened, Bucky's dad had been transferred to the Malibu office of Stark Industries. Which was why Steve and Bucky were having to start a new high school their senior year. 

"But... I don't know how to function like this, Bucky. I'm still too awkward."

"You were born awkward, Steve." Bucky laughs and slaps him on the shoulder harder. "Come on. We have to find the office and get our schedules."

Steve trudges along behind him, staring down at the ground. That's why he doesn't see the other boy walking towards him. He knocks into him, sending them both sprawling. Steve looks up and his breath catches in his throat. The other boy is quite possibly the most beautiful specimen he's ever seen. "Uh.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"I noticed," the other boy says, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you try opening your eyes?"

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already. Seriously, watch where you're going."

"Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" 

"Yo, Tony! Come on! We're going to be late!"

The boy-- Tony-- looks up and scrambles to his feet. "Coming, Rhodey!" Tony glances at Steve again and rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Steve stares after him for several minutes before he's kicked in the shin. "Rogers, come on. Let's go get our schedules."

"I know." Steve pushes himself to his feet and stares down the crowded hallway. "Did you see him?"

"Who? What happened?" Bucky leads him into the office. 

"I accidentally walked into someone and knocked him down. Bucky, he was... gorgeous."

"Oh god. Here we go again. Steve, you can not crush on the straight guys. I mean, I know we're in California, but seriously."

Steve shrugs. "He was an asshole, but I'm just saying. He was gorgeous. If that's even half of how good looking the people out here are? Oh god and I don't even know how to flirt."

Bucky snorts as he leans on the counter in the main office. "Looking like you do? You won't need to know how to flirt," Bucky says with a smirk. He glances at the red-headed student aide and gives her his best, charming smile. "Hi. I'm James Buchanan Barnes and this is Steven G. Rogers. You can call me Bucky. We're new here."

She gives him a look and rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Ms. Hill. New students." She walks away as a dark haired lady walks up.

"Thank you, Ms. Romanoff." Ms. Hill looks at the boys and raises an eyebrow. "James Barnes and Steven Rogers, I presume." She pulls out two folders and hands them over. "Your welcome packets. Mr. Barton, Mr. Wilson? Please show your fellow students around and be their guides for the day."

The two boys in question turn around and smile. The one gives them both a smirk. "I'm Clint. Clint Barton."

"I'm Sam Wilson." They all shake hands and the one named Clint takes a look at their folders and gestures to Sam. Sam nods. "I'll be showing you around Steve. We have the same schedule."

Steve nods and follows Sam as Bucky and Clint head in the opposite direction. "Welcome to MHC, Steve."

"Thanks, Sam." Steve watches Bucky go and he sighs. "So..."

"You'll like it here. most of the students are friendly enough. Watch out for Stark and his buddies though. Just 'cause his dad is THE Howard Stark, he thinks he's special or something." Sam rolls his eyes. "Anyhow, here's our homeroom. You and Bucky go back a ways?"

"Best friends since we were five. A bully was kicking sand on me in the sandbox and Bucky beat them up. He became my protector, my best friend and my brother. Now we really are brothers." Steve blushes. He hadn't meant to keep talking but he tends to babble a lot when he's nervous. 

Sam smiles and nods. "Cool. I'm sort of new here too, just so you know. I just came here two years ago." They take their seats and Sam looks around the class. "Okay, here we go. See those two girls up front? One blonde, one brunette, leaning in talking together. That's the Carter cousins. Sharon is the blonde, Peggy is the brunette. Next to them is the resident head Jock, Brock Rumlow. Behind them is Betty Ross. She is a genius. Her dad is Vice Principal. Don't even think about it. Over there," he says, pointing the other side of the room, "are the members of Shield. They are basically the "freaks" of the school, and I say that lovingly. Daisy, Mac, Trip, Jemma and Fitz are sort of... teachers pets. I'll introduce you to Mr. Coulson later and you'll understand more. Back here, we have Natasha Romanoff, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Tasha is scary. Jane is brilliant. And Darcy? Well, she's scary in an entirely different way. But really, everyone is cool. Don't worry about fitting in. Everyone will love you."

Steve nods, licking his lips as the teacher comes in and takes roll. The day drags on, much the same with Sam telling him who's who. So Steve is surprised when they head for lunch to find all the people Sam had basically implied were all in opposite groups sitting at the same table. Along with Bucky and Clint, there are four new faces, plus one sort of familiar to Steve. "Steve, this is everyone, everyone, this is Steve. He's gonna hang with us," Sam says as he sits next to Natasha and leans over, kissing her cheek. 

"Stevie!" Bucky hops to his feet and hugs Steve. "How's your day going so far, bro?"

"Okay, I guess," Steve says in a near whisper. "You?"

"Great. Steve, this is Tony, Bruce, Jim Rhodes, also known as Rhodey, Pepper, and Thor. And yes, that is his name." Bucky grins. "Guys, this is my bro I was telling you about."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "We met."

"You did?" the girl who must be Pepper said, looking confused. 

"Yeah, he's the one who knocked me on my ass this morning." Tony smirks at him. "Steve."

"Tony. You ready to accept my apology?" Steve asks with a glare to the other boy. 

Tony grins. "I guess I can lower myself to accept an apology from a plebe."

"Knock it off, Stark," Natasha says, frowning at Tony.

Tony glances at her and frowns. "I'm just teasing the newbie, Tasha. Relax."

Steve rolls his eyes and sits next to Sam, Bucky sinking onto the bench next to him. "Tony, be nice to Stevie. He's shy."

"Yeah. Okay. That's why he sounded like he wanted to punch my teeth in and probably would've if I hadn't accepted his apology." Tony looks over at Steve, who's now turned pink.

Steve ducks his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbles and gets to his feet, running from the cafeteria.

"Nice, Tony, very nice." Steve hears the table all saying to Tony as he keeps going. 

Steve turns even redder as he keeps going, until he finally realizes he's a little bit lost. He leans against the lockers and sinks to the floor, hiding his face against his knees. "Good job, Steve, great impression. Fucking moron," he mutters to himself. "God, he thinks I want to hit him? If only he knew the truth," he mumbles, face still burning.

"Knew the truth about what?"

Steve looks up at the new voice and his eyes go wide. It's the redhead, Pepper. "I... Can you just ignore I said that?"

She elegantly sinks to the floor next to him and smiles. "Of course. You know... Tony's just... He can be a defensive asshole who thinks everyone is going to hate him, just because he's Howard Stark's son. Don't hate him, okay? He's a good guy, deep down. Just give him a chance."

"He's not giving me a chance. I didn't mean to run into him and I know people think that 'cause I look like this I should be outgoing and all that, but that's not me! I'm kind of a freak. I mean, I wasn't even five feet tall at the end of last school year and I barely weighed 80 pounds. Look at me now. I'm a foot taller and have gained a good 120 pounds. I don't even know how to use this body." 

Pepper reaches over and pets his knee. "You'll figure it out. And there's nothing wrong with being an introvert. Just... don't let Tony get to you, okay?"

"I'll try," Steve says, looking up and smiling a little at Pepper. She gets to her feet and takes his hand. He gets to his feet and lets her pull him back towards the cafeteria. When they arrive, Pepper pushes him into his seat and sits next to him, giving Tony a look.

Tony frowns, then sighs. "I'm sorry I've been a dick, Steve. I'll try not to be such a jerk. Also, I accept your apology and I'm sorry for taking your head off this morning." He rolls his eyes. 

Steve looks up at him and smiles a little. "Apology accepted and I'll apologize again."

"No need." Tony smiles back. He opens his mouth, then shuts it quickly when the bell rings. "See you later," he says as he hops off the table and takes off for class. Steve grabs whatever portable food he can as he jogs after Sam to get to class. It hasn't been his best first day ever, but he knows it could have gone a lot worse.

~the end, for now~


End file.
